Fargus
Fargus is a character played by Azeroc on Freedom forums. At the moment Fargus is 5th brigade member working his way up in ranks at the moment. Introduction - Early years : Fargus never knew from where he came from or how he ended up in Ironforge. Thus he had no memory about the past. He knew he was about 40-60 years, all the basic language of the dwarves, fighting skills and few other memories. He was quite suprised to see Ironforge and folks around. With confusion he attacked one of the street traders who tried to persuade Fargus to buy his crap, which at the end brought him into the jail. It didn't take long before dwarf officers realized about Fargus memory loss and used the advantage to make Fargus work for Ironforge, as he had strange and unnatural healing capabilities. He was told or lied to that he was a worker of Ironforge and he had to do very dangerous tasks where lots of weaker workers could of died. At start officers thought Fargus was just dwarf born to fight but later it changed their thoughts as they heard that Fargus with few other workers went into very unstable mine where there was deadly gas roaming inside some empty sealed chambers behind cave walls. Once one of the workers accidentally opened those chambers, the mines were filled with the gas and all workers died including Fargus. He was dead for whole week and then out of nowhere risen up from his resting place. Officers were, of course, shocked - they arrested Fargus as they thought he was risen as somekind of unholy being and closely inspected him. Turned out he was perfectly healthy and living. : After a month, Fargus was released and forced to work as soldier, he was trained with axes, swords, spears... you name it. He was a successful soldier and got himself promoted, but he was never promoted to officer, due to his weirdness and lost memory - it was a risk, so they kept him as useful soldier. : 15 years passed and the second death reached Fargus. He was ambushed by an army of brigands and bandits at the road. The second death it was, but the last. He was found dead and returned to his resting place as soldier who died for Ironforge's service with proper honor and memory. Again - week after he risen up from his resting place and it spooked even commanders, yet it didn't take long for commanders to use this as advantage. An invincible dwarf warrior they thought and so he was for lots of years until the accident caused by abusing Fargus immortality. : : The Cannibalism :Some people in the Ironforge were missing. Soldiers started to investigate why they are vanishing when about 15 people were missing with no signs of trace. It took several months to find at least one of them. When they did, they found a descrated corpse, half of it eaten - a disgusting sight. Soon after, soldiers found a hidden cave in Ironforge where there was a pile of corpses, all of them eaten till the bone and then it was clear - there was monster lurking in the mighty dwarf city. :It became a serious matter when the soldiers were starting to vanish - it even caused a terror to nearby district. An increased guard was placed everywhere and there were lots of spies on each corner - monitoring the trade district. As investigated, trade district was the place where the monster was lurking and eating dwarves. Another month passed and they at last caught who was responsible for the terrible deeds. :Fargus was arrested for mass murder of citizens, knowing that they cannot kill him - they imprisoned him in deep tomb with no exits, burrowed deep under the Ironforge. The children horror stories were created regarding this tomb and Fargus was fully erased from the Ironforge's records - he was nothing but a horror story villain. Fargus remained in the tomb for over 30 years, giving him time to understand how "community works" and to render his bloodthirst. The Awakening - Mid-years : After 30 years of Cannibalism incident, group of renegade warlocks established hidden HQ in Ironforge, accidentally close to the old tomb of Fargus. After another year the tomb was uncovered by the warlocks and awakened Fargus - who luckily didn't try to eat them right away. Some of the warlocks knew him and the horrors he committed. Again - Fargus was pushed to work for someone, this time for warlocks. Warlock community was better than the community 30 years ago which only cared about getting a job done. This warlock community was nearly a family for Fargus until they started to execute their prepared plans, which included slaughter of innocent people - some of them were Fargus comrades 30 years ago. : After couple of years had passed (shortly after second war ended) and this warlock organization were becoming infamous in Ironforge - due to their secret sabotaging plans and silent murdering. Fargus had enough and changed his looks in the barber shop and organized a meeting with local commander. Fargus would disguise as a noble of dwarves and switch with the other noble who is supposed to be killed by the warlock organization. Fargus was successful - he knew about all tricks of those warlocks and captured group of em without alerting others. Interrogating captured warlocks, Ironforge guards knew other warlock safehouse location and captured every warlock. Few days later they were executed - Fargus escaped Ironforge since he was planned for execution too, regardless of promises about freedom from commander. : Fargus arrived in Goldshire and took a profession of Farmer. Living peacfully in a farm was quite nice but few years later bandits were pillaging nearby farms. As a warrior Fargus defended his farm and nearby farms but lots of other farms were pillaged. He decided that he should at last do something which would make a change. With his warrior skills he worked for Stormwind and did many good deeds - later he even tried to join Stormwind's army but it was a mistake. Stormwind had a good contact with Ironforge and they knew that Fargus was a criminal in Ironforge, thus they didn't accept him. They also didn't arrest him due to his minor good deeds done for Goldshire. : After a year Fargus became a priest, which gave him "forgiveness" for his evil deeds at Ironforge and then several years later, he was accepted back in Ironforge. Meanwhile, Fargus met a farmer named Garrow and since Fargus was a farmer once, they became friends. They even worked some jobs together. The Present - Late years : When Garrow's farm got screwed up by his older brother, he had no choice but to Join 7th Legion. Fargus joined Garrow and got enlisted into 7th Legion together. 7th Legion : : Joining it was a mistake but also gave some adventure. At start they had some eacy basic jobs such as training, delivery, enlisting others into 7th and so on. Gabriel was 7th Legion commander, he was quite secretive and never discussed simple things with his assigned soldier group - us. All what Gabriel cared about was getting job done, similar to officers in Ironforge. : Things got interesting when during one of 7th legion training course, undead attacked. Fargus and others, of course, fought em back but later... things got quite complicated. Some of Stormwind officials grew suspicious of 7th legion stationed in Goldshire. It was because Gabriel was dealing with the undead which attacked 7th legion group and at the end, those officials discovered it. Gabriel was accused of treason and he had to face death but with help of Seymore (mysterious mercenary) helped Gabriel to escape. His group, however, had to face the wrath of Varian wrynn - King of the Stormwind. Fargus, Garrow and others in the group were nearly executed but instead were ordered to Northrend. But they never took the ship to Northrend, instead they changed their disguises and later met Gabriel with Seymore. Some while passed before Gabriel and Morleru managed to make themselves and the group "clean"... Crows of War : Fargus was away for few years in Outland where he was killed... again. After a week he risen up and instead of bloodthirst, his mind was screwed up. When he got out of the Outland, his mind was already healed partly, still... he was making no sense, speaking like a madman, doing weird things and mainly causing trouble. Despite all that he managed to find Garrow who had joined Crows of War. Of course, Fargus joined it too - his Crows of War friends found Fargus quite weird and scary with his mental problems gained from Outland. Fargus didn't stay long in Crows of War - he was travelling to different cities trying to search answers what he is. 5th Brigade : After many years, searching for answers, Fargus ended up in Northrend and he went to Wintergarde's keep, since there was library with rare collection of books. Unexpected, he met Garrow of 5th Brigade. Immediately, Fargus joined 5th Brigade. Working his way up in ranks was easy but not for other dwarves. There were some special groups, which sometimes visit Wintergarde's Keep - those groups were Horde and Scarlets - they mostly insulted 5th Brigade. As we all know, dwarves don't take insults likely - especially when it is directed to their race or their big mighty city - Ironforge. Luckily, Fargus never cared much about Ironforge and he didn't knew much about insults directed to dwarf race. That's how he became highest ranking dwarf besides Durkon (5th Brigade's dwarf commander). : Fargus was a super-regenerative freak but from looks he was a normal dwarf. Cause of this trait, Fargus managed to avoid any fatal injuries and if there had any they healed a lot faster than anyone's else. This allowed Fargus to do some great achievements, such as slaying snow-monster, fighting with one of the 4 hoursemen in Naxxaramas and slaying a powerful spirit guarding Wrathgate. Now... : 5th Brigade recently fought at Wrathgate but was betrayed by Forsaken - the result was mass casualties of soldiers and death of Bolvar Fordragon. Horde was betrayed too but they were accused of being traitors too by 5th Brigade and other Alliance soldiers. Now Fargus helps the injured at Alliance's base near Wrathgate. Traits and Abilities : : Super Regeneration - '''Fargus during the "answer seeking" found very wise gnome who examined Fargus and explained why he has this some sort of super-regeneration. There is unknown entity inside his body which is made from some sort of crystals, the entity's crystal material is so strong that it is nearly impossible to destroy it. Whenever Fargus dies, the entity replaces Fargus dead cells with new ones - basically this entity is like a body-resource-factory. Cause of that, Fargus can heal a lot faster. It takes precisly one week to replace all dead cells if Fargus died. The problem is, that when brain parts are replaced - it causes some fatal malfunction into brains for quite some time. First malfunction was cannibalism, the second one was heavy mental problems. When Fargus is injured, his wounds will heal a lot faster only when his body isn't in combat. Unknown entity will not be able to rebuild body if it is located inside constant damaging places, like inside lava. : : '''Social-calm Personality - Since Fargus never actually found any land or any object dear to him, he won't really be enraged by insults but he will respond with force to very hostile insults which would start up a fight with nearly anyone. : : Category:Characters